A New Day
by Droper
Summary: This is an AU of mine that I thought I'd post on here. It's one of the ways that I thought Robin could become Nightwing. I put 'Young Justice' because I'm using a similar 'timeline'. It's not very detailed because this is going to be my starting work. This is technically my first finished work that I publish on here, all comments welcome, I want to grow from here.


**A New Day**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC comics or its characters this is a fictional/non-canon story with some canon similarities. All I claim to own is the plot of this story. This was made for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profit from this. With that being said, please enjoy my short story.

Ch.1 A cold start

The air is brisk, the temperature dropping. There's not much time left, as a group of vigilantes chase after the cause of the weather anomalies. A team of young heroes-

The **Teen Titans!**

The titans are in chase after** Icicle Jr.**, the son of **Icicle Sr.** Both of whom use ice based attacks on the populous.

"Ha-HA! Face it 'Tween Towers', you're not gonna catch me. Not when you're falling down, all around yourselves!" taunted Icicle Jr. as he froze the earth beneath he Titans' feet.

Icicle Jr. has spiky white hair, blue eyes and his skin is a light blue color. He wore black track pants and a gray muscle shirt (probably stolen). He may deny caring for his father (Icicle sr.), but ultimately, most of the crimes he commits are to impress him. This was an aspect that could easily be exploited. He is also psychotic and cares very little about other people's well-being.

"Did he just make a joke about-"

**-CRRRRRSSHH-**

"Aaahh! **** it, he froze the ground!" wailed the green changeling known as **Beast Boy**, as he slipped on the newly frozen ground.

Beast Boy was a young pre-teen with green skin, eyes and hair but of different shades. He is very hairy and has scales on different parts of his body, which he shaves and peels respectively (to feel more "normal"). He wore a black bodysuit with purple covering a majority of it. He used to wear a purple and black mask when he was with the **Doom Patrol**, but after an agreement amongst the other Titans, it was decided that he didn't need the mask ("You're green. You don't have much chance of hiding your identity with a mask.")

"Way to point out the obvious 'BB'." the half man half machine** Cybor**g, sarcastically replied. He too was having a hard time getting his bulky body to stay balanced on the slippery surface.

Cyborg was a regular african-american man. He just needed large prosthetics that replaced most of his body and cover the majority of what remained, to survive. All you could really see of his normal body though, was part of his arms, part of his legs, and most of the right side of his face. The rest was all machine and high-tech gadgetry (which his father made (and Cyborg later improved or "upgraded"))

"HA! I'm just 'too cool' for you, losers!"

"We don't have time for this." stated the monotone half-demon Empath** Raven**.

Raven had light gray skin, and violet-blue eyes. Along with shoulder length purple-black bobcut-styled hair. A mystical chakra stone in the middle of her forehead. She wore a black leotard under a dark purple cloak that could cover her entire body when closed, kept together by a circular clasp. She wears a belt made up of medium-sized rings.

"I've got'em. Hold still guys." responded the alien princess of Tamaran, **Starfire**, as she melted away the ice with her 'star-bolts'.

Starfire had orange skin and glowing green eyes. Her curly, fiery red hair reached all the way to her feet. She wore a purple two-piece suit with matching gauntlets and knee-high boots.

"Hey, it's not like we can fly like you!" retorted the miffed Beast Boy.

"You can turn into a bird can't you." Raven stated more than asked.

"Guys" tried **Wonder Girl**, an Amazon from Themyscira.

Wonder Girl wore a red one piece suit that was sleeveless but covered her legs. Red star earrings and the yellow **Wonder Woman** emblem on the front of her waist, with the lines on the side of it stretching across her waist and meeting at the back. She also wore black mid-calf high boots and silver "bulletproof" gauntlets that the 'Female Wonders' were known for. Along with her own lasso of truth

"Yeah, but a cheetah's faster. And besides, how was I s'posed ta know he was gonna freeze the floor?!" countered Beast Boy.

"Guys!"

"If you had used your brain and thought about what he said before-hand, you wouldn't have fallen like an imbecile."

"Hey!"

"GUYS! We need to focus. If we're gonna be a good team, we're gonna need to work together better."

Cyborg nodded his head and responded, "Wonder Girl's right. We need to take this seriously; people's lives are at stake. It's up to us to get the temperature back to normal. We need to catch up to Icicle Jr."

Sigh, "No need. If I know our leader-

He's already gotten the punk."

Icicle ran out of the forest he was just being chased in and, thinking he had lost his pursuers, headed straight for his base. The old gas station at the edge of town. The leader of the Titans reached the station in record time. He quickly breached one of the frozen shut windows with a swift kick. Rushing to the basement/meat-locker, he took the steps three at a time.

When he arrived at the the entrance he blitzed through, knocking Icicle Jr. to the ground. And rushed over and placed his foot on his chest.

"Wha-! How did you find me?!" the flabbergasted ice-man questioned.

"Wasn't hard, you left a long trail of tears all the way here. Puddles really." he mocked.

"Rrrahhh!"

Icicle shoved him off and followed it up with a small barrage of ice shards. But the lone Titan knew all too well that it was coming, and simply turned away his shoulder as the shards collided with the wall behind him.

"You weren't even with the others!" yelled Icicle as he shot off another round of shards.

The Titan leader simply jumped over them and retorted, "Didn't need to be, they informed me while I was out of town." Another shard throw, dodged. "I finished work there and caught up to your tear trail." Dodge. "Seriously, this is getting old fast." Dodge. "And I know fast."

"Shut Up! Rrrrraaahhh!" Icicle yells out as he creates an ice-ball the size of a bowling ball.

"Please." The Titan speeds over and knocks his feet out from under him.

"Oof!" Icicle hits the floor hard, "Aaahh-!" and the ice-ball hits him square in the face.

"Told'ya I was fast." the yellow speedster quipped to the now unconscious human 'ice-cube'.

**Kid Flash** had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build. His suit was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. His suit has been updated and slightly modified over the years, appending shoulder pads and body protectors due to his often use as a human cannonball.

"Now, to reverse the damage that you've caused," he said. He then sped over to the massive machinery at the center of the room. "No way he got this kind of tech on his own." He tries to bypass the security by inputting every possible code with his fast fingers. "**** it!" After taking too many wrong answers the system locks him out. "Ugh, if only-"

"Hey!" Kid Flash looks back to see the revived Icicle Jr. with a trigger in his hand.

"Dodge this."

Everything happens in slow motion.

Icicle Jr pulls the trigger. The screen on the giant freeze-ray flashes red, and the speakers blare out: 'Self-Destruct sequence, activated'.

Kid Flash taps into the speed force and speeds over to Icicle Jr. He swiftly grabs him and runs them through the open freezer door, and slams it behind them just as the explosives detonate.

**-BOOM-**

The steel door had been blown off of its hinges and accelerated them up the stairs. With Kid Flash's quick thinking, and years of going through similar situations, he was able to maneuver them through the nearest window. Which happened to be the same window that he had entered from, the one facing the stairway.

"Uuugghh," he groaned as he looked back to the rubble of the now destroyed store. He then checked on Icicle Jr. and sighed in relief when he confirmed that he had only lost consciousness again, nothing fatal.

Kid Flash then began to stand up, "Well... Good news is, I got Icicle Jr. before he could cause any more harm." He grunts, popping his sore back, "Bad news... I wasn't able to restore the weather back to normal." He then brings down his heat/infrared-vision goggles, and checks the status of the weather. "But there's more good news, the temperature seems to have stabilized. Heh, maybe Beast Boy turned into a giant dragon and started breathing fire into the sky. Heh heh heh... No, I can't be childish. I'm leader now. I need to act more responsible. I need to keep a straight head and figure out how to bring the temp. back up. I need to... Ugh, stop talking to myself."

He walks over to Icicle and picks him up in a fireman's carry.

"Alright, quick drop-off at Belle Reve. Then I need to get back to my team at 'The Tower'... Huh, but it's not _my_ team, is it?

**-Woosh-**

Since Icicle had broken out of Belle Reve, they accepted him back readily. And when Kid Flash warned him that he better fess up on how to fix the weather in Jump. Icicle simply brushed him off with a: whatever 'Flash-Boy'.

"It's Kid Flash! You'd think after all these years they'd at least get it right."

The disgruntled Kid Flash sped off, back to his friends, at their home...

"Ah, Titans Tower. It's good to be home." said Beast Boy with a grin. Him and the other Titans arrived at their base, on which has been known to be called Titan Island (Formerly Alcatraz Island *see '**A jump for a city**'). The young heroes entered their base through the front doors. Because the tower was relatively new, the security system had yet to be updated. There were currently only two ways to enter the tower without setting off the defense system. If someone was already in the tower, they could allow those outside entrance. But in the case that the tower was vacant, like it is now, the only other way to get in, was for Cyborg to sync his system to the Tower's security grid.

After the mechanical-man opened the doors, a yellow and red blur sped past them and headed up to the Com/Living-Room. Each Titan had their own way of reaching the top of the tower. Kid Flashes, was a ramp that inclined out from the floor whenever the doors opened. Wonder Girl and Starfire flew up, Beast Boy turned into a hawk and joined them, while Raven created a small portal for herself and Cyborg to enter, and exit out up top.

Cyborg walked over to the massive computer and plugged himself in, uploading their encounter with Icicle Jr. that was recorded by his red cybernetic eye.

"Man, that was just embarrassing. I sure hope you got some good news, 'cus we got ziltch on our end," Cyborg said to Kid Flash.

"I managed to send Icicle back to Belle Reve, but he destroyed the Freeze-Ray before I could reverse what he did. But I did manage to get a good look at it before it brought the whole place down," he replied.

"He blew up a building?!" asked the bewildered changeling.

"Don't worry BB, it was just us in there. And the place was falling apart anyway, been abandoned for years. What was really bothering me, was the scale of the thing. It was huge, and the security was tight. Looking back on it, I think the trigger was just for show," said KF as he handed over the trigger in hand to Cyborg, whom began scanning it with his eye.

"The ray was too high-tech to be controlled by this thing."

"You're right, scanners are showing that this 'trigger' couldn't open a garage door," confirmed Cyborg.

"He was stalling. He wanted you to look away so you'd have a higher chance of getting caught in the explosion," Wonder Girl input.

That made Beast Boy wonder, "Then what _did _trigger the explosion?"

Kid Flash thought for a moment before answering, "My guess is that it was set to self-destruct if too many wrong codes were entered into it."

This information got all of the Titans to ponder their current situation for a moment.

Finally, Cyborg spoke, "No way he got this kind of tech on his own. He has to be working with someone. I mean, this is Icicle _Jr._ we're talking about."

"You're right. I was thinking the same thing. But like you said, this is Icicle Jr., he's more than likely to be working _for_ someone. Question is, who?"

Another brief silence is held between the Titans as they all think about what type of enemy they could be dealing with.

Kid Flash lets out a frustrated sigh and 'walks' over to the couch, collapsing onto it. He then proceeds to remove his goggles with one hand, and pull back his cowl with the other.

Wonder Girl tells everyone to call it a night, and they all head toward their respective rooms. The room is then silent aside from the low hum of the computer, a soft tapping sound, and the light clicking of heels as Wonder Girl slowly walks over to her new leader.

She then sits herself beside him, and takes a moment to examine his current state.

He has his free hand covering his face, while his other hand lay beside him, clutching his goggles. His left foot is tapping on the floor at a steady, yet abnormally fast pace. His chest rising and falling as he pulls in and lets out jagged breathes.

She reaches over and grabs his knee, stopping his excessive tapping. He then removes his hand from his face, and acknowledges her for the first time since sitting down.

After looking into her eyes for all of a second. He crosses his arms and stares at the floor. This, combined with his slouched posture and the now rhythmic tapping of his fingers on his forearm, made him look like a little pouting kid who isn't getting his way. Even at the steady age of 17, and the stretched height of 5'10". Nor did it matter that a light 5 O'Clock shadow could be seen if one were to take a closer look, like Wonder Girl was now.

"Wally."

Silence.

"Wally look at me."

"Donna, please. I just want to be alone right now."

"No can do 'Mr. Leader'. You're troubled. And as your second in command, it's my duty to share some of that stress with you. You need a clear head if you're gonna lead this team efficiently."

"But that's just it! I don't wanna lead you guys... I can't."

"Can't what? Can't think ahead of our opponents and figure out a way to beat them? Can't lead the charge into battle when the need arises? Can't-"

"I CAN'T REPLACE HIM!"

The tower suddenly has an eerie chill about it. The other occupants stopping what they were doing to strain their ears and listen in on their leaders' no longer private conversation. Every one of the Titans knew who _He_ was. But only the original titans know him as his civilian identity. **Batman**'s first partner, the first **Robin**.

Ch.2 Measuring up

There were few who didn't know who Robin was. He was an international icon, the Earth's first known 'sidekick'. But to the superhero community, he was much more than that. Robin the boy wonder... was a true hero in his own right. Batman and Robin are partners in crime-fighting. Or, at least they _were_.

Not many people know Robin's secret identity. But those who do, know that:

**Richard John 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne** and **Bruce Allen Wayne**... have parted ways.

At almost 16 years old, Dick was ready to start being independent. Now, for some people, this may seem redundant. _"A fifteen year-old kid, wants to go it alone and be his own man? Good luck."_ Well, you would be right to criticize this type of action- **In MOST cases.** But not this one.

Dick Grayson at the almost age of 16, has earned a high school diploma. Is fluent in English, French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, Chinese, Romany, and American sign language. Has proficient computer and electronic skills. Has been trained by his mentor in just about everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Along with multiple forms and styles of martial arts and other fighting and defensive techniques. And has been trained since birth, by his parents (until their untimely deaths) to be a great Acrobat, aerialist, and all-around gymnast. Due to his training, his skills are on beyond that of Olympic athletes. And being the only human on Earth to be able to do a quadruple somersault, is seen by his allies as the world's greatest acrobat. On top of that, Dick's parents also left him a trust fund which **Lucius Fox** turned into a small fortune. Although it is not comparable to Bruce Wayne's wealth, it is more than enough to get him started on his own.

Dick Grayson, **Donna Troy**, **Wally West**, **Roy Harpe**r, and **Garth Aquato**(1). The original Titans. Known by their hero identity's, Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, **Speedy**, and **Aqualad**.

Back then, things were so much simpler. And to Wally West, right now, he could use some simplicity.

He closes his eyes and releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. He calms himself down and leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees. Opening his eyes, he swallows the lump in his throat and begins to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. But you don't know what this is like. All the pressure. Any mistake I make could get someone killed, or twenty, or hundreds, or-"

Donna places a hand on Wally's shoulder, "You can't think like that Wally."

He grumbles in irritation.

"You never bothered Dick when he went off to be alone."

_**Approx. Three Years Ago**_

"_Robin," the young Donna called out to the receding form of her leader. He turns part-way around and waits for the question he knows is coming._

"_Do you, wanna talk about it?"_

_He just stands there for a moment. Then finally turns back around, and starts back toward the exit._

"_There's nothing to talk about. I made a mistake. Because of me, all those people got hurt."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To apologize... And make it up to them somehow. You can't change the past, but you can always learn from your mistakes. And work to make sure they don't happen again."_

_He's out the door and at the __**New York Downtown Hospital**_(2)_ in minutes. Later that night, the rest of The Titans are in the main room of the tower. They gather together on the couch, as per Robin's request since their founding, to watch the 10 O'Clock News._

"That's because Dick wasn't thinking about his failure. He was coming up with a way to make it up to the ones he let down. And working on ways to get better. You're just sitting here sulking, when you should be doing the same. You're not a bad leader Wally. You're just having a hard time measuring up to your predecessor. Think how the new Robin must be feeling. In the people's eyes, Robin is still Robin. And he needs to keep up that façade on a nightly basis."

Wally hadn't thought of it that way, and most of his stress is relieved, turned into pity for the young **Jason Todd**. But then he recalls how Jason can be from their brief first meeting, and that pity quickly deteriorates.

"Hadn't thought of that. Huh, I certainly don't envy him. He's got some small but large karate shoes to fill."

The small joke is enough for Donna... for now. So she latches onto his arm and pulls him off the couch and toward the kitchen.

"There's the Wally I know. Come on, let's get some ice-cream before bed."

"Remember what he did for those people at the hospital three years ago?"

"Yeah...

She recalls herself and the rest of the Teen Titans seeing him on the news that night.

He refused to answer any questions from the media that day. And the only good visual of him was from a camera phone, taken by one of the nurses.

It showed a young Dick Grayson in his Robin uniform. Back then, it consisted of black Kung Fu shoes, green tights that reached mid-calf, black and yellow utility belt, red Kevlar vest with a yellow 'R' inside a black circle on the left side of his chest over a green short-sleeved skin-tight shirt, black combat gloves, light Kevlar cape with yellow covering the inside and black on the outside. The most important part of the suit, a black, high-tech domino mask that covered a good portion of his face. Lenses covered his eyes, which made them appear to be emissive with no pupils.

In the video, Robin was cheering up the survivors and the rest of the second floor occupants, along with the medical staff. He had gathered the survivors together in the rec. room, and had given a heartfelt apology. This wasn't caught on camera, but he had informed them later. What was, was what happened next. One of the hospital staff had brought out a guitar from the nurses station, and had began to sing and play the song **'Never Too Late' **by** Three Days Grace**(3). And he was good too, just, not so much on the singing part. But when it came time for the chorus, that's when Robin decided to join in.

'_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

'_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late'_

As the song progressed, and Robin continued to feel the music within him. The more everyone around him began to believe the message him and the nurse were trying to deliver.

The video was sent to the nurse's cousin, who just happened to be one of the news reporters outside the hospital. The video was broadcasted to the nightly news. And as the video ended, Robin walked into the room, and apologized to his team for his failure as leader.

'_You should have called us. We're a team for a reason'_

'_The case started in Gotham. He was my responsibility.'_

'_But he came to Manhattan, that makes him a team priority.'_

'_I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it... I was wrong.'_

'_...Hey. We win some we lose some, it wasn't your fault.'_

'_And anyway, you handled the situation great afterword.'_

'_Yeah man, didn't know you had those pipes.'_

'_In any case, you did good Robin.'_

'_...Thanks.'_

'_You still shoulda called, we could've helped.'_

'_Next time there's trouble that I can't handle, I know who to call.'_

'_I'll hold you to that'_

-Who could forget?"

Ch.3 Into the fire

In **Blüdhaven**, the neighboring sister-city of **Gotham**, a young man was perched on the edge of an apartment complex rooftop. This alone was a daring act, but adding the fact that it was the middle of the night, in this city no less, just made the man seem ludacris. The man wore a pair of slim black boots, black pant tights, long-sleeved shirt tights with a blue bird on the chest, black high-tech gloves with a mini holographic computer in the left one. The whole suit was light in weight, and was made for easy mobility. The boots and gloves each had hidden compartments in them. Hidden within the compartments are his small projectile weapons, dubbed '**Wing-Dings**', among other important gadgets that he may need when out in the field. A black belt-like strap held a pair of black escrima sticks to his thigh. A mask similar to his old one, but of a darker blue color, was held in place over his eyes with spirit gum.

The suit is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealth, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. It is tailored specifically to its owner's unique style of crime-fighting. As such, the suit has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. (_"Move more, get hit less"_ as he said)

This man... was Dick Grayson, and he was now officially on his own. After his confrontation with Bruce a few months ago, he had taken the liberty of removing a portion of his funds from his bank account, and using some of it to rent a room at the complex he was currently perched on.

He hadn't been taking the separation well. He missed home, he missed Alfred, hell, he even missed Jason. But he couldn't go back. He had quit, on his partnership, on his family, and briefly... on himself. He was no longer Robin. No longer in Batman's shadow. He was his own man now, and he had to live with that decision.

While in the middle of his thoughts on his past choices, a person yelled out in fear. Dick rushed over to the adjacent edge of the building, and looked down into the alley below to see a man being mugged. Dick had been here long enough to know that the crime rate of this city was as high as, if not greater than Gotham. He had also called in enough anonymous tips to know that the local law enforcement, the **Blüdhaven Police Department**, had too much crime for them to handle. That's why he had moved here of all places, he could make a difference here. He could help.

But without the resources that he had while he was still with Batman, there wasn't much he could do. That's why on his 16th birthday, the 8th anniversary of his parents deaths, he had fallen into a deep depression. He couldn't ask for help from his friends either, not after all that he put them through over the years. So he was on his own in downward spiral, he was weak, and he had turned to the only thing that he knew that would numb the pain. The same thing that he had turned to two years ago... alcohol.

He had taken the bottle of '**Jack Daniels**'(4) whiskey from the evidence room of the Batcave. he was at a low point like was every year at this time. He had heard from Roy that 'Jack Daniels' was a good brand of whiskey, that it didn't take much to get him "hammered", as he put it. He had finished off half the bottle by the time Bruce found him spinning around on the chair of the batcomputer. And he was not pleased. Oddly enough, Dick was coherent enough to put up a good argument/excuse as to why he had good reason to be drinking. He brought up how he was feeling, and how the case that the bottle had been connected to had been closed. He also told him that he had ran numerous scans of the bottle and it contents before even taking a sip. His main argument had been that he wanted to test his tolerance to distilled beverages. And so that he would know the look and taste of whiskey, incase anyone tried to get him drunk. But Bruce would have none of it, he benched Robin for a month, and grounded Dick Grayson for two. Dick, the whiskey appearing to still have some effect on him, groggily got up from the chair a little too fast and began to lose his balance. He then made a wisecrack at how it should probably be the other way around, since "Robin was doing all the flying, and Dick was doing all the walking." Bruce didn't like that, and had doubled his time. This got Dick fuming and he grudgingly stumbled up the stairway to the manor, and locked himself in his room. The following morning he had awoken with a throbbing migraine, and a weak chilled body; he was dealing with his first hangover.

He had eventually apologized to both **Alfred** and Bruce for the underaged-drinking, and the vomit on the fresh cleaned floors. Bruce stayed firm, but showed compassion and understanding by telling Dick the reason why he was taking this so deeply, was because he himself had succomed to the call of alcohol. On the day before he became Batman, he had failed to strike fear into the hearts of Gotham's underworld. He was slowly bleeding out and had downed a whole bottle of hard-liquor. He had been willing to give up, and he would have too, if he hadn't gotten the sign he been waiting for. A large bat crashed through one of the windows of his study, frightening him. His one fear had crashed in. It was then that he realized that he had to make criminals afraid. He would use his fear against them, he would use fear to take back his city.

But at that moment before, that moment of weakness, and defeat... he didn't want Dick to ever go through that.

He brought down his punishment to one month of not being Robin, and two weeks of community service; volunteering at the soup kitchen in Old Gotham.

He had Bruce to help him then, but those months ago... he had no one. He had fallen into a dark place that he did not want to come out of. He felt that he deserved all the bad things that had been happening to him. He had downed a six-pack of cheap beer that he got from a convenience store that didn't check for ID. And three-fourths of a bottle of jack that he swiped from a crook who stole it from that same store. He Was going to return it. But... he found that he couldn't. He ended up taking it all back to his apartment and drowning himself in his sorrows.

If it wasn't for an old friend coming to check up on him, who knows what would have happened to him.

The red and blue suit, and the 'S' on his chest were a dead giveaway. **Superman**, who was even more overwhelming in person, had flown in through the open window. He had expected Dick to be in a bad spot, but not this bad. Sometime during his drunken rambling, he had trashed his room. The neighbors were used to this kind of commotion and paid it no mind. Superman walked over to the troubled youth, and kneeled down to his level.

The conversation that followed along with the ones at his parents' ranch back at

'**Smallville', Kansas**, and his **Fortress of Solitude**, would slowly bring Dick out of his stupor (*see '**Numb**').

He would then go on to save** San Francisco**, which would later change its name to** Jump City** (*see 'A jump for a city'). It was then that he decided that he was meant to stay a hero. But he would need to train even harder, he would have to push himself beyond his limits and then push himself further. He would use the money from his parents that Lucius invested, to supply himself with the equipment he needed. And who better to supply him with it, than the same man that Batman gets his equipment from. Lucius Fox himself. And after talking with Superman, Dick was now okay with asking Cyborg for help in upgrading his tech.

But he didn't yet trust himself to be out in the field, much less leading a team. The Teen Titans were reformed by Raven, and the first person that came to mind when thinking of who should lead, was a no-brainer. Dick was the leader of the original Titans, and he was good. But when they approached Dick, he gave them a flat "No."

"But dude, why not? You were a great leader," said Kid Flash.

"I'm not ready," Dick countered.

"D- Robin, we wouldn't have even gotten the funding for this tower if it wasn't for you. They renamed the city because of what you did for them! This is _your_ city!" Wonder Girl put in.

"No. It's not. And I'm not Robin anymore. My successor is. Look, guys, I just need some time. To improve and get stronger. I'm not ready to get back into the field. And when I do, it won't be in this city. Jump is under your protection, I have another troubled city in mind. One I know I can do good in. But listen, if my input really means that much to you... then, I nominate KF to be your leader."

"What! Me! Why ME?!" Kid flash was stunned.

"Because, I know you can do it. And don't worry, you have Donna here to pull you out of the fire when it gets too much for ya'." Dick half joked.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his new gloves. He configured with some of the controls and put it back in his pocket. After which, he pushed a button on an earpiece that the others hadn't noticed he had on.

"But don't worry, we'll be touch." As he said this, everyone else's '**Titan communicators**' flashed twice.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

"And just what will we be calling you exactly?" Donna asked.

"Easy, call me-

That was weeks ago, he was now cleaning up the streets of Blüdhaven, and little by little things were starting to get better.

He jumped down the edge of the building and landed on the fire escape. He then leapt from that and did a spin in the air before landing gracefully behind the mugger. Startled the man froze in fear, Dick just smirked at how easy it was gonna be to take him down. The mugger quickly got over his initial shock and began to swipe wildly with the switchblade he had been using on the man. But his attacks were dodged with ease. Dick then felt he had been toying with the mugger long enough and had kicked him in the face while doing a backflip. He landed on his hands and sprang back to his previous spot back on his feet. He walked over to the perp and kicked the knife away.

The man who was being mugged just stared on in disbelief, as Dick walked away from the crime-scene, the mugger left unconscious.

"Call the police, let them know what happened." Dick said as he headed back to his apartment.

"Wait!" the man called out.

Dick stopped and looked over his shoulder toward the man.

"...Th- Thank-you."

'_Huh, I actually got thanked for what I'm doing. Maybe there's hope for both me and this city yet.'_ Dick thought.

The mugger began to stir and slowly awoke, but was still too hurt to move.

"You should get outta here." Dick said to the man.

The man then asked the question that was on both his and the muggers mind, "Who Are you?"

Dick pulled out his grapnel and shot off a line to the top of the complex. Before he zipped up to the rooftop, and began his search for another crime for him to stop. He spoke one word:

"**Nightwing**."

Ch.4 Things Change

He hadn't been back here in months. Nothing seems to have changed. It would seem that Gotham has moved on without him.

Dick stood on top of a rooftop, waiting by the door for who he knew would be up here in a manner of seconds. And only a few short seconds later an average sized man wearing a thick brown coat, holding a pistol rushed out onto the roof. He aimed his gun around looking for whoever turned on the searchlight.

"Still cautious as ever ay Jim?"

Startled, the man, Jim, quickly turned around and aimed his gun at the source of the voice. A tall man wearing a black and blue costume.

"Freeze! You've got some explaining to do dirtbag!" yelled Jim.

"Wow, really? You really don't recognize me? I mean, not that it's a bad thing, heck if anyone could tell who I was then what would be the point of wearing the mask." Nightwing smirked as he spoke. He dropped a subtle hint as to who he was with what he said. In his early days as Robin, he had quipped at Jim in the same way when asked who he was. He hoped that Jim would catch it.

He did. What kind of detective would he be if he didn't? But just because he saw the connections, didn't mean he believed it.

'_How could Robin, the Boy wonder, turn into this? He's so much different, yet still very familiar. He still makes jokes, but the humor just doesn't quite reach his eyes. Or rather, the area around them, where the mask doesn't reach. He's grown. He looks so much more like Him.' Jim thought._

"I know what you're thinking. But don't worry, I'm nothing like Batman. And I'm no longer in his shadow either. I'm my own man now."

"You talk big. But how do I know you're the real deal?" Jim questioned.

Dick knew he wouldn't just take his word for it, that's why he brought a little incentive. He reached into his right gauntlet and threw something at the commissioner.

Jim caught it with his left hand, his right still firmly grasping his gun. He looked at him for awhile before finally looking down at his hand. As he examined the object thrown to him, Nightwing shut off the **'Bat Signal'** via the switch hidden under a panel by the door.

After looking at what was in his hand Jim quickly lowered his weapon. Dick walked over to his old friend and stopped a few feet in front of him. Jim held an old badge in his hand, one that he himself had had made in secret. It was an older model of the current '**Gotham City Police Department'** badge. It was engraved with a name he knew all too well. Robin.

"You said that if I ever needed you, all I had to do was ask."

"Heh, you've grown up kid. Can't really call you kid anymore. So what should I call you?" Jim asked as he handed the old badge back to its owner.

"I go by Nightwing these days."

"Nightwing."

"I could really use your help with the other cops Jim. You know, put in a good word, let 'em know that we're on the same side."

"I'll see what I can do. But you know they'll only trust you so much. You'll have to re-earn their full trust all over again. I take it you don't want the fact that there's a new kid in your old tights to be public knowledge."

"You're not commissioner for nothing."

He had to ask.

"So what happened kid?"

Dick knew it was coming, but he also knew he didn't have much time till the '**Dynamic Duo'** showed up.

"That's a story for another time. And what happened to not calling me kid?"

"Heh heh, sorry. Force of habit." Jim chuckled.

"Yeah well don't get used to this mug being around all the time anymore. This aint my city."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm over in Blüdhaven, heard the BPD could use some help."

He then handed over an ear-piece communicator similar to the one he wore. After, he walked over to the edge of the roof brought one leg up onto the broken railing. He looked back and gave him a small salute.

"If you ever need my help here, I'm just a quick call away."

"We'll keep in touch."

Nightwing gave a small nod and jumped over the edge.

Jim heard a light tap behind him, and already knew who it was.

"He's grown."

None of them move.

"I don't know about you, but I sure as hell am proud of him."

Jim turns to face the new occupants of the rooftop. He knows them all too well.

'**Batman and Robin'**!

"You've got some big shoes ta fill kid. You up for it?" **Commissioner James Gordon** asked the new '**Boy Wonder'**.

The said boy only put on a look of annoyance.

"Please, I'm gonna run circles around that punk."

"Is that so? What do you think?"

For a while he didn't say anything. Then he just deepened his scowl.

"What cases do you have for us Gordon?" the '**Dark Knight'** demanded more than asked.

Jim let out a disgruntled sigh before informing them on the cities current situation. As it was, he was just about to call for them when he realized the "signal" had already been switched on.

"The **Riddler**'s out, we believe he's planning on stealing paintings from the art museum."

Robin answered with an, "We got this!" and the two were off.

Jim Gordon was then left on the rooftop of the GCPD. He holstered his weapon, pocketed his new communicator, and walked toward the door.

"Heeh, business as usual."

**END**

(1) - Garth does not have a last name (as far as I know) so I gave him one. I do not own it, I got it from the video game '**Psychonauts'** all rights belong to its creators

(2) - New York Downtown Hospital is a real hospital in Manhattan. I do not own it, or its rights.

(3) - I do not own the band 'Three Days Grace" or their songs or their lyrics. All rights belong to them.

(4) - I do not own 'Jack Daniels' brand whiskey. Nor do I encourage or enforce the consumption of alcohol, or under-aged drinking for that matter.

Each of these titles were used for entertainment purposes as stated above in the disclaimer.


End file.
